<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far From Sleepy Cottage by beeperpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593153">Far From Sleepy Cottage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeperpie/pseuds/beeperpie'>beeperpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeperpie/pseuds/beeperpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of the Dream SMP and other things such as the Potato war, Sleepy Bois Inc was a family of four living in at the home they called Sleepy Cottage on the outskirts of a small town in the woods.</p><p>Over the course of 5 years, everyone except for Tommy leave home for different reasons. Tommy is now alone at 15 without anyone to lean on for help and no way of tracking down his dad or brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tommy recalls and questions events from the past 5 years at Sleepy Cottage because of the realization that he was now completely alone after Phil left the night before with a false promise of return.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was alone. He had never been alone before. Sleepy Cottage was never empty. Years ago his brothers were there; but the last time he had seen them was when he was 10. </p><p>It’s been five years.</p><p>Five years since he had heard laughter erupting from the garden in the cool, early morning as an 18 year old Wilbur cracked jokes about vegetables while helping out their dad pull weeds from the fertile ground. </p><p>Five years since he sat on the warm wooden floor while a 19 year old Techno read story books about knights fighting dragons, and explorers discovering lost treasures as the bright fire burned from the hearth late in the night.</p><p>They were happy then, but that feeling doesn't last forever; and one by one, they got up and left.</p><p>Techno left first with a hood over his head and a shaky, sullen goodbye. Not showing his face as if it would scare Tommy or Will. </p><p>Only two months passed from Techno’s farewell and Tommy found himself saying a second goodbye, this time to Wilbur who had never been the same since Techno had left.</p><p>It was then only Tommy and his dad. The small cottage that used to be so full of light and laughter now was dark and quiet. </p><p>Phil let his garden die.</p><p>Techno’s books collected dust.</p><p>Wilbur’s room was left empty and cold.</p><p>Now, 5 years later, Tommy sat with his knees to his chest and his head tucked into his arms with eyes shut so tight that even the most watery soap from a shower couldn't get in to burn them. The cold, damp dirt underneath him filled the scrapes in his legs that he received from tripping over roots and rocks while frantically looking for a place to find peace from his recent thoughts. He was filthy. Tommy tried to wake up from the nightmare he thought he was living through, but his attempts were fruitless. This was real. </p><p>He recalled last night, when his dad rushed out of the house and said to him, </p><p>“I will be back later tonight; I need to deal with something.”</p><p>But he didn’t return. Phil lied. Tommy had been waiting for hours for his dad to come home. He knew now that he wouldn’t. </p><p>So on the cold ground he cried. He screamed. Tears flooded from his eyes making them burn from the salt. His hands grabbed at the ground, picking up dirt and grass which he threw at the gaps in between the trees hoping to hit someone. He missed his brothers and now he missed his dad. All Tommy could let out was a choked and shaky:</p><p> “Why?”</p><p>Why did they have to leave? He had no idea why Techno was scared to go into town the day he left, or why he didn’t show his face when he said goodbye. He had no idea why Wilbur left yelling at the top of his lungs at Phil and furiously packing every item he owned into a backpacking bag that he carried to the nearest train station; refusing any help at all. He was too young then to understand why, and now he felt that despite all the time that had passed since then, he was still too young to understand why someone would leave him without a sign of where they were going or even a simple explanation of why.</p><p>Those five years felt lonely, but these sixteen hours without Phil felt isolating and like he was chained to a steel ball that is slowly sinking into a deep river of despair.</p><p>“Why?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. UPDATE 11/27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey!</p><p>I know I said that the next chapter would have been uploaded 2 days after the 1st one but I ended up having a lot of work to catch up on and never got the chance to upload it.</p><p>The next chapter should be up sometime this coming week so stay tuned :)</p><p>(sorry for the wait)</p><p>-beeperpie</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully my writing isnt terrible and you actually enjoyed it. </p><p>I am currently writing the next part and ill post it (hopefully) sometime soon </p><p>if you arent finding this fic from my twitter, maybe consider following me on there @beeperpie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>